origine
by hellemire
Summary: que se passerai t'il si un des pilote n'est pas ce qu'il semblerai etre. attention yoi a venir mais pas de 1x2


Titre : Origine

Auteur : Hellemire

Genre : dur dur pour Duo

Base : Gundam Wing

Origine

Partie un

Des corps qui tombent.

Des flammes m'entourent, tout comme les cris.

" Papa ! Maman ! "

Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

" Où êtes vous ? "

Personne ne semble m'entendre.

Je pleure.

Un corps tombe sur moi.

Je me déba.

Enfin je réussi a le repousser.

Je me lève, j'essaye de trouver une sortie.

Je cour.

J'ai peur.

" Papa ! Maman ! Venez me chercher ! Où êtes vous ? "

Des bras qui me soulèvent.

Un inconnu.

Je cris, il me bâillonne.

J'ai peur, si peur.

Je me dêbas. 

L'homme me sert encore plus pour que je ne lui échappe pas.

Je le mord, il jure.

Il me semble entendre une voix mais je ne comprend pas ce que l'on me dit.

Mon attention se fixe sur une scène que je viens de remarquer. Ce sont mes parents, où les emmènent on ?

J'essaye de les appeler, mais l'homme me bâillonne plus fort.

Je ne peut plus respirer.

Il me serre contre lui pour me cacher le spectacle qui est en train de se dérouler autour de moi.

Je me débats de nouveau, il resserre d'autant plus sa prise sur moi.

J'entend des cris, des coup de feux.

Que se passe-t-il ? Où est ma famille, mon frère, ma sœur ?

L'homme semble se diriger vers une sortie.

Pourquoi ne puis je me défendre ?

Une voix semblent pénétrer les sons qui m'entourent.

" Duo ! Réveille-toi ! "

Il me semble la reconnaître.

Elle m'appelle Duo est ce mon nom.

Je ne sais plus.

Mais cette voix me réconforte, elle m'éloigne de ces scène d'horreurs.

J'essaye de la rejoindre.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! "

Le cris fusât dans la chambre réveillant le voisin du jeune homme. Voyant son amis se débattre dans son sommeil, il se dépêchât de le rejoindre. Essayant de le réveiller, il n'y réussis pas. Il commençait a s'inquiéter sérieusement de voir son ami se débattre, de plus il s'etait mis a pleurer désormais.

" Duo ! Réveille toi ! " suppliait son amis en voyant son camarade se débattre de plus en plus dans son rêve.

Il lui parlait sans cesse afin d'essayer de le tirer de son cauchemar, s'inquiétant de plus en plus, car il etait rare que Duo est des cauchemars.

Au bout d'un moment il sentit enfin celui ci répondre a ces paroles rassurantes qu'il lui murmurait a l'oreille.

" Duo ! enfin tu te réveille "

Son amis le regardât longtemps, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son corps, comme si s'etait son unique protection contre des scènes que lui seul pouvait voir.

Il s'aperçut de la présence de Son camarade au bout de quelque instant.

" Quatre " demandat-il.

" Ca y est, tu est enfin revenus a toi. Je commençai a sérieusement m'inquiéter " lui répondit-il tout en continuant a le réconforter.

Les pleures de Duo se calmèrent et son ami lui soulevât la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

" Que ce est-il passer Duo ? "

" Je ne sais plus, je ne me rappelle de rien, sauf que le feu m'entourer et que je n'arrivais pas a bouger "

" C'est passe maintenant, tu ne risque plus rien. C'est le massacre de l'église Maxwell "

" Je croyais que j'avait tout oublier. Ca ne m'etait plus arriver depuis que G m'avait fait suivre un traitement "

" Un traitement ! Quel était-il ? "

" Je ne sais plus. Tu sais a l'époque j'etait vraiment mal et je tuais tout ce qui s'approchait de moi. Je préférerait ne pas en parlait "

" Je te comprend "

" On devrait aller se coucher sinon je connaît quelqu'un qui va s'inquiéter quand il va te voir demain "

" mais non Trowa ne s'inquiétera pas "

" Vraiment et comment tu sais que je parlait de lui "

Duo vit alors rougir son camarade qui se dirigeait vers son lit. Celui-ci etait heureux de voir son ami recommencer a sourire après ce qui etait arriver. 

" Tu sais Trowa n'est qu'un ami, plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose. On a de nombreux point commun c'est tout. Ca a créer un lien entre nous " 

" C'est vrai tous ca. Alors pourquoi êtes vous toujours fourre ensemble "

" Pour rien " 

Il se couchât en s'enfouissant sous sa couverture heureux de voir son amis redevenus lui-même. Il s'endormit rapidement n'entendant pas Duo recommençait a sangloter.

/Pourquoi me rappeler de ca maintenant ! J'ai été abandonner je ne jamais eut de famille. Pourquoi je rêve de cela ! Je n'ait jamais eut de parent./

Il s'endormit enfin a bout de force.

Quatre s'éveilla peut après que le soleil se soit levé. Regardant Duo, il s'aperçut que celui-ci c'etait enfouit sous ces couvertures, le regardant il se dit qu'il méritait bien quelques heures de repos de plus après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. Il arrêta alors le réveil afin de ne pas déranger Duo et se dépêchât de se préparer le plus silencieusement possible afin de rejoindre leurs camarades. Fermant la porte il vérifia une dernière fois le sommeil du dormeur.

Quatre rejoignit Trowa, Heero et Wufei pour faire un rapport sur l'avancée de leur mission.

" Salut ! " s'écrias une voix provenant d'une table, un peut en retrait, dans le bar où il s'était donnés rendez-vous. Regardant dans cette direction il aperçut Trowa et les autres, il les rejoignit en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'était pas suivit. 

" Où est Duo ? Il n'est pas venu avec toi. " reprit-il. 

" Non, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir. "

" Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose " demanda Wufei.

"Peut-il continuer la mission ?" continua Heero.

" Mais oui tout va bien, c'est juste qu'avec les recherches j'essaye de lui permettre de se reposer le plus possible. "

" Un soldat doit toujours ….. "

" Heero ! Ca suffit. Nous ne somme pas ici pour parler des qualité d'un soldat. Revenons à notre mission. " le coupa Trowa.

" Justement, je voulais vous en parler. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore découvert le laboratoire. On a réussit à délimiter un champs de recherche plus restreint mais rien de significatif quand à son emplacement. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les répétition que nous devons subir pour la cérémonie d'anniversaire de Treize, ca ne nous laisse que la nuit pour faire nos recherches. " répondit Quatre.

" Pensez-vous que vous l'aurez découvert d'ici trois jours, sinon il faut avorter la mission " reprit Heero.

" je pense que oui. Mais il faudrait nous faire passer le virus d'ici on agira le jour de la fête après la cérémonie. On se ferra ainsi beaucoup moins remarqué dans la foule. Sinon vous avez du nouveau pour la taupe qui pourrai exister au sein de la rébellion "

" Rien de nouveau, je suis désolé mais nous sommes obligés d'y aller lentement pour ne pas le mettre sur ces gardes. " expliqua Wufei

" Mais nous avons la confirmation de son existence maintenant car il ne ce passe pas une mission sans que Zech et ses troupes nous précèdent ou arrivent durant notre intervention. "

commenta Heero.

" Cela va être notre mission a plein désormais notre mission a plein temps "

" Nous commençons a avoir du mal a cacher votre absence, alors ne vous faites pas remarquer au cours des prochains jours. Faites attention a vous "

" Oui, Trowa. Sinon comment aller vous nous remettre le virus. "répondit Quatre une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. " Je ne pourrais pas venir le récupérer ca sera a Duo de le faire. "

" On pourrai se donner rendez-vous devant l'église qui se trouve dans le jardin qui est accolé au palais vers 10 heures. Tu crois que Duo pourra y être. " dit Trowa.

" Je pense. Son groupe n'a pas de répétition avant 11 heures, il aura largement le temps. " , regardant sa montre " Il faut que je file sinon je vais être en retard. Je vous laisse régler l'addition je vais rejoindre le dortoir en vitesse pour récupérer Duo, je lui passerais le message pour le virus. " 

Les trois garçons regardèrent alors leur ami partir puis Heero se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler leurs consommations.

" Qu'est ce qui es arrivé a Duo a ton avis, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave. " Demanda Wufei a son compagnon, " j'ai eut l'impression que Quatre ne nous disait pas toute la vérité au sujet de l'absence de Duo. "

" Il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui. Tu sais j'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il a reçut un entraînement bien plus poussé que le notre, même si il le cache sous le couvert d'un farceur et d'un idiot. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore vu sa réelle personnalité. "

" je te l'accorde. Je doit me faire du soucis pour rien. "

" De quoi parliez-vous " demanda Heero qui venait de revenir, " Pas de ce baka de Duo j'espère. "

" Si justement, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'a pas de sentiment que nous devrions être tous pareil " lui répondit Trowa

" Rentrons a la base, nous pourrons en discuter plus tard pour le moment le plus important est de trouver le traître afin de protéger les arrière de Duo et Quatre "les coupa Wufei voulant mettre fin a une dispute entre ces deux compagnons, qui acquisérent et se preparerent a partir.

Le bruit de la porte réveilla Duo. Il émergea doucement de la torpeur induite par le sommeil. Observant la chambre, il s'aperçut de l'absence de son camarade de chambre. Il regarda alors le réveil et vit que l'heure qui y était indiqué etait très décalé par rapport a celle qu'il avait indiqué la veille au soir. 

/Apparemment Quatre a décidé que j'avais besoin de me reposer et il est parti sans moi/

Repensant a ce qui c'etait passé dans la nuit il se demanda ce qui avait déclenché ce rêve.

/Cela fait des année que j'avais tout oublier. Je ne comprend /

Il se roula alors en boule sur son lit serrant un oreiller contre lui.

/Je n'ai jamais eu de famille mais parents sont mort effectivement mais dans un accident de voiture. Je ne pige vraiment rien./

Duo réfléchit alors aux différentes possibilité, les tournant et retournant dans sa tête ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante a ses questions. Finalement il réussit a s'extirper de son lit et à se préparer. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore un bon bout de temps devant lui il décida d'essayer de joindre G le plus vite possible et il commença a reflechir au meilleur moyen pou y parvenir.


End file.
